


"Sorry" by Halsey

by SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles



Series: Melodies [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles/pseuds/SophisticatedRainbowSprinkles
Summary: So I took this song in a slightly different direction, but it felt right. It's Maggie centric, since I feel like this storyline is underappreciated.Maggie goes back to Blue Springs. She doesn't get what she wanted, but it may be just what she needed.





	"Sorry" by Halsey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheyennejiayun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyennejiayun/gifts).



> This fic, while there are lyrical references, follows the feeling of the song more than the lyrics.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ky6HfTioqY

Circumstance had driven Maggie back. As much as she wanted not to care, she felt like she had to come back. She knew she wouldn’t be able to let go otherwise. She would drown in the questions. She would rather hurt.

Circumstance put her in a rundown, understocked pharmacy, alone, sobbing, at 3:27 in the afternoon in Blue Springs, Nebraska, on a cold, blustery day in December. The wind blew in a familiar face.  Maggie hears the bell jingling against the smudged glass door, but she doesn’t register anything until she hears her voice.

“Maggie Sawyer?” A soft voice floats through the air like cotton candy strands in a breeze. She doesn’t even have to look up. The sound alone makes her feel sick. 

“Leave me alone.” Maggie’s voice cracks.

She doesn’t leave. Instead, she sits down on the dusty broken tile floor next to her.

“I’m sorry.” She begins. She expects Maggie to push her away, but she doesn’t. Maggie still hasn’t cast a passing glance at her, but maybe she deserves that.

Eliza Wilkie Baker spends the next 12 minutes on the floor, recounting her side of the story to the girl she used to call her best friend. She never meant to hurt her. She was only shocked. She felt so stupid for not noticing her best friend falling in love with her before her eyes. It was right in front of her, but she didn’t see it. Maggie had always looked at her like she hung the stars in the sky. Most people never find someone who looks at them like that, and Maggie was right there.

To be honest, she was a little upset that Maggie had kept something from her when she always believed they shared everything. Eliza never could have foreseen her parents reaction. They had always been so sweet, even to Maggie, the only non white kid in school. She slipped up and accidentally broke Maggie like the pearl necklace she snapped in the third grade, and before she knew it, the pearls had all rolled away out her reach. 

Maggie’s story made huge ripples in Blue Springs. Eliza started the town’s first Gay Straight Alliance in the wake of it all. She was the co-president for 4 years. They travelled around to the neighboring towns and told their stories, and they started to find that the schools were becoming more open. They started a huge protest movement, which ended up getting them a new mayor. Nobody deserved to live in fear, and maybe someday they wouldn’t ever have to. The club made hundreds of pins that said “Remember Maggie.” She became a town hero for a whole generation of queer kids. Some heroes don’t wear capes. 

Eliza had wondered where Maggie ended up. Her parents tried to convince people she had run away. Eliza feared they had offed her. The idea kept her up at night. She hired a private investigator, who assured her there was a Maggie Sawyer, aged 14 years, living in a place called National City.

She imagined that National City was a better place for people like Maggie. She told herself that Maggie was happy somewhere to help her swallow the guilt that burned in her chest like acid. Someone, somewhere would love her. It just wasn’t going to be her.

She eventually swayed her own parents to be more accepting. People can change, she said. Sometimes they just need a push. 

At some point, Maggie stopped crying, and pushed herself to look into Eliza’s eyes. They were still the same eyes that had given her butterflies, eyes that she could never forget, but she was okay. She didn’t need Eliza to love her. She had a beautiful fiancee at home, waiting for her.

Eliza finally tries to start a conversation, “I’m sorry about your mother. She was very sick for a long time.”

Maggie can’t bring herself to say anything in response for a little while, still processing all this information. She never thought that anyone would remember her. All she can muster is, “Thank you.” before Eliza has to leave.

The bell jingles again.

“Happy Birthday, Maggie Sawyer. I want you to know. I was going to say yes.”


End file.
